Super Elric Brothers
by Electric Ammo
Summary: Full Metal Alchemist is now under the new author management of Electric Ammo (me). Now, Ed and Al have to endure their most difficult task for the Philosopher's Stone yet. They must go through a Super Mario Bros. Parody! Will they stay sane?
1. New Management

This is my first Full Metal Alchemist fic ever, so might as well say that THE ANIME & VIDEO GAME ROCKS!

Anyway, I don't own Full Metal Alchemist or the whole Mario Bros. idea.

BACK TO THE FIC!

* * *

We see the Elric Brothers walking down the lane to find the Philosopher Stone, just like always. Edward Elric also known as Full Metal is acting as the short, err… I mean, height challenged hero he is always. "I heard that you goddamn narrator!" Ed yells as he gets into an angry state.

Anyway, Al is also following behind our blond hero, being the possessed piece of armor he had always been since the 'accident' when the two were young. "You don't have to put it that way…" Al whines while crying (you really can't tell) as Ed goes to his aid. "Now look what you did, jackass," Ed yells at the sky which is the narrator. "You just made Al cry."

Surprisingly, the narrator didn't talk back. The two just sat there wondering what was supposed to happen next.

Suddenly, a bolt of lightning flashed down and a guy was standing right in front of the two and you see the Asian figure stand right in front of them with a head in his hand.

"Sorry, this new narrator I hired was lousy. He insults everyone he narrates for. I killed him instead of firing him," the guy says as he wipes the blood off of his hands. His left arm and his legs seem to be automail since they were artificial just like Ed's. He had a headband on his head and a hammer behind his back.

"Who the crap are you?" Ed asks as he tries to calm Al down from the dead head the guy was holding. "I'm Electric Ammo. I am an author, one who creates stuff out of nothing but imagination," the guy tells them.

One Hour of explaining the basics of Reality of Authors and Characters later…

"So if you're not our author. Then were is ours?" Al asks while Ed is clutching his head through the massive headache of reality that he now has to take in. "Ummm…. He's, dead. He was… eaten… by…. RAINDEER!" Ammo shouted, trying to hide something. "Ummm… Mutated Reindeer."

Meanwhile, somewhere in California, the Present…

We see Hiromu Arakawa hog-tied in chains locked in a closet. He managed to get the sock tied to his mouth out as he yells in fury, "I'll get that goddamn electric bastard for this!"

"Anyway, you guys are under new management," Ammo tells the two as he pulls something out of thin air. "Since I'm a Mario fan. I decided to change the look of the series." He then gives them new clothes. Ed was holding a red shirt, blue trousers, and a red hat with a red 'E' on it. Al had the same thing only the red was green and his hat had a green 'A.' "Folks, Full Metal is going where no anime has gone before. MARIO BROS!"

Ed yelled in fury, "WE'RE NOT GOING MARIO BROS! THAT'S RETARDED! YOUR RETARDED!" "If you do it, I'll give you the Philosopher's Stone…" Ammo convinces as Al was already in his costume and the only one not changed is Ed. "THERE'S NO WAY I'M PUTTING ON THIS STUPID RED COSTUME!"

Five Minutes later…

"I can't believe he made me put on this stupid costume…" Ed whines as he walks with Al and Ammo toward a white light (this is leading to Ammo's changed version of Full Metal Alchemist). "Fasten your seatbelt guys," Ammo tells the two. "This is going to be a bumpy ride.

TO BE CONTINUED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER…


	2. New Theme Song

Hi EVERYONE! I like to thank all those who updated so far. You all rock!

Anyway, this chapter is based on the 1980's old television show made by Dic, the Super Mario Bros. Super Show! If you never heard of it and are not interested, then wait till the next chapter. If you're interested, then type on Google "Super Mario Bros Super Show Song" and keep searching the list until you reach "Retro Junk- Super Mario Bros Super Show Theme." In this site, you can download the song and watch the video of the opening of this old show.

Also, I don't own the original lyrics to the Super Mario Bros Super Show Theme Song, Super Mario Bros, and

TO THE FIC!

* * *

The Full Metal Alchemist anime begins with the badass theme song with Al and Ed looking cool and junk. Suddenly, a pair of scissors came out of nowhere and snipped the film in half. 

"Hey! What was that for?" Ed complained, still angry about the new clothes he has. "Well. Since we're going Mario Bros, we might as well change the theme song to Mario as well," Ammo tells them giving them scripts with new song lyrics. After reading the script, Ed had only one thing to say, "This is still retarded beyond reason…" "Shut up!" Ammo detected as he grabs a camera and tells the two to start filming the new theme song.

One Week of Filming Later….

We see that Ed and Al are exhausted, humiliated, and sad about what they did for the new theme song. Ammo looks at the tape with a happy face as he yells, "Now! To the theme song!" He pops in the video to a nearby television and VCR made through alchemy.

We see Ed's face as it says in detect, "_Hey paisanos. It's the Super Elric Brothers Super Show_…" The face of Ed freezes as a picture as the next event occurs, which is that the words 'Super Elric Brothers' pop out, and The Super Mario Brothers Theme Song plays right here. We then see Al and Ed come out of the sides as they do a retarded dance while a bad rapper is singing the song below.

_We're the Elric Brothers, and alchemy's our game,  
we're not like the others who ain't got the fame.  
If your metals in trouble, you can call us on the double,  
we're faster than the others; you'll be hooked on the Brothers  
Unh!_

We see them jump off the stage and fall onto a pull and slide down it. The same bad rapper sings, "_H-hooked on the Brothers_." When they reach the bottom Al lands on his feet while Ed lands on his balls and screams. They jump over a chimera and land into a brick wall. While this happened, a random kid yells, "_Gimme gimme, gimme gimme_."

_Yo, you're in for a treat, so hang on to your seat  
Get ready for adventure and remarkable feats  
You'll meet Koopas, the Troopas, the Princess, and the others  
Hangin' with the Elrics, you'll be hooked on the brothers  
To the brim!_

While this song plays, Al and Ed stand in front of a door doing another retarded dance while the same bad rapper is singing the song above. When he reaches the part with Koopas and the others; Bowser, the Koopa Troopas, Winry in a Princess Peach costume, and thousands of Toads, Shy Guys, Chimeras, Goombas, and other enemies from Full Metal Alchemist and Mario Bros stampede on the two and run them over.

The next scene shows the two, Winry, and a Toad for no odd reason riding on a magic carpet while two horrible cosplayers from a nearby anime convention dresses as Al and Ed Mario walks by and Ed grabs a star, thus giving him fire powers. They fly into a castle and drive a black star out while soaring on the flying carpet into the sun. For no odd reason, Ed and Al fall off from the carpet and falls to their 'doom.'

We see them continue falling as they pass the logo of Ed's face with the words from before as the same bad rapper sings, "_I say a h-h-h-h-hooked on the brothers! (Echo and fade out)"_

Back to reality,

We see Ammo happy as he tells the two, "This is way better than the old theme song!" Ed yells in disgust, "How was that better? Our old theme song was badass you screwy author! We went through a lot of pain for that retarded intro. All the fans will HATE it!" Ammo only told him, "Well. At least I didn't plan on making 'Eddo-Alphonsey.' (Banjo-Kazooie) The three imagine Ed trying to carry Al in his metal form on his back as Al falls backwards and lands on Ed, crushing him. "Well, I hope this is the end," Ed tells trying to get the thought out of his mind. "At least things can't get any worse." Ammo smiles and laughs as he tells him, "No Ed, this is only the beginning…"

TO BE CONTINUED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER…


	3. World 1, Part 1

HI GUYS! Sorry I haven't donw any typing for this fanfiction. I had tons to do and stuff. Anyway, I do not own Super Mario or Full Metal Alchemist, ok? Now, ONTO THE FIC!

* * *

We see our heroes waiting for the author to try and get an old Nintendo Entertainment System working as the author explains the next scenario to what the two are doing.

"Ok guys. Now, we have to get Ed to run across a dangerous place where he might die and stuff while me and Al watch from the television screen and laugh at his expense," the author tells the two when he finally gets the busted system working. "Hey! Why do I have to do all the work?" Ed complains as he straitens his Mario rip-off hat. "It's because in Mario games, only Mario does the actual work. Why do you think no one cares about Luigi in the Nintendo business."

Ed twitches his right eye as he tells the author, "Ok. First of all, did you already forget the game 'Luigi's Mansion?' Secondly, why can't Al join, there's nothing preventing us from doing the battles together at the same time. Finally, how can I be in the game if I'm out here…"

Before Ed could finish what he was going to say, Ammo kicked into the television screen and knocked him into the game.

Inside the game… 

Ed lands head first into the ground and his face becomes an anime red with a sad face streaming with tears. When he looked at his surroundings, he sees that the side of his left was a wall painted a couple of miles to a flag. To his right, a screen with a giant Al and Ammo staring at him through the screen. In his front are tons of badly pixeled items and his back was to a wall badly painted as the left wall. In the sky, there were words that signaled, "Edward Elric, zero points, coins times zero, World 1-1, Unlimited Time.'

"Ok. What the crap hell is this?" Ed says as he looks around trying to adapt to his new environment. "This is classical Super Mario Bros. Here, gravity is weaker so you can jump high even if you're fat," Ammo says as he takes out some popcorn to watch Ed struggle for his life. "Also, to please the Mario fans of mine, I'm not allowing you to use alchemy in this fanfic."

Ed swears a little, and then he continues on his journey to the end, which is the flag. He comes across a mushroom monster with legs, eyes, and a mouth. "AH! It's a chimera!" Ed screams as he backs away from the monster. "Actually, I'm a Goomba," the monster tells him. Before the Goomba could continue to say anything, Ed jumps into the air and stomps onto the creature as it explodes into the number '100.' The points on the top became 100.

"Good," Ammo tells Ed as he places chairs to watch him. "Now jump and open the box above you with the question mark on it." As Ed does what the author tells him to do, a mushroom appears and moves into Ed. Ed then becomes normal size (as in six foot six, instead of his normal, shrimp size). Ed looks at himself in delight and confusion as he asks the author, "Dude? What just happened?" Ammo then explains that if you eat a mushroom in Super Mario, you'll grow bigger. Ed jumps in delight as he yells, "YES! Now I'm taller! No one can mock me of my size anymore! This is the greatest day of my life!" Suddenly, a Goomba comes out of nowhere and kicks Ed in the shin, shrinking Ed back to normal size. "NO!" Ed yells in horror. "Why did I shrink back to normal?" The Goomba then explains how when you're hurt with a mushroom in Super Mario, you'll shrink back to normal size. In pure rage, Ed kicked the Goomba and made it hit another question mark box.

This time, a flower came out of the box and hit Ed, changing his clothes and turned his automail arm into a machine gun. Ed asks what was this about, and the author told him how in Super Mario games when you get a Fire Flower, one can shoot fire pellets out of their hands. It was just convenience that Ed's automail hand turned into a machine gun shooting fire pellets. Ed then ran foreword as he shot pellets into Goombas and Koopas, killing them as he does so. Eventually, a Koopa hits him and turns him back to normal.

Ed then jumps into another question box and finds a star. When he touched it, all the Goombas and Koopas then sound like they were calling Ed short. "WHAT! HOW DARE THEY! I'M NOT SHORT! I'M NORMAL SIZE!" Ed shouts as he runs into them killing as many as he could. What Ed did not realize was that Stars in Super Mario makes one invincible by making go in a berserk of anger. Eventually, Ed stopped being angry after killing all the Goombas and Koopas. When he did, he saw the pole and jumped to the top.

Once he did, he went into the castle as points rose and fireworks popped in the background. Ed then asks the author why does he need to do this. "Because, if you don't, WINRY WILL SUFFER!" the author yells as he looks at Ed. Then, another television screen shows Winry tied to a chair as Bowser was laughing, "Come and get me, Super Ed." The author then exclaims, "The only way to save her is to go through the whole game and go to the castle. Ed looks into the horizon and sees a large castle not far from him, so he agrees to continue the 'game' and save Winry. So he then walks into a giant warp pipe and went down to the sewers.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER… 


	4. World 1, Part 2

After an eternity of reality checks, high school drags, and thousand of soul for alchemy to transmutate thousands of souls into finished homework, I have enough time to write a new Super Elric Brothers! (I bet you never saw that coming!) Anyway, to remind the world, Ed in this fan fiction is known as 'Super Ed' since this is a Mario reference. Also, Al is still known as Al, not super Al. Also, this fic is based solely on the original Super Mario Bros. If you want to have Ed and Al go on another Mario related type adventure, TYPE IT YOURSELF! Anyway, onto the fic that took me half an hour to type!

* * *

We see Ed jump out of a large tube an now in an underground world. The world was still two dimensional, only now the walls to his left had cheesy bricks and the enemies were dark colored. Ed starts complaining how much the new management to Full Metal Alchemist sucks, when in the 'real' world Lust and Gluttony came out of nowhere (actually, they barged through the door). Ammo stares at them and ask, "How may I help you two today?" Lust told him that they wanted a Philosopher's Stone since Ammo could make them out of thin air instead of (this is a spoiler, so skip to the next paragraph if you're new to Full Metal) souls of the innocent that they need to sacrifice, which include Ed and Al, to make a new Philosopher's Stone since they need all that hard work when this was an easier way. Ammo shook his head, which made Lust angry.

Gluttony then blurs out, "Can I eat him?" Lust then tells him, "No." And it continues, "Can I eat him?" "No." "Can I eat him?" "No." "Can I eat him?" "No." "Can I eat him?" "Yes." "Really?" "No." After about fifty rounds, Lust finally yells, "OK! You can eat him! Now just make sure you finish everything and shut up!" Gluttony was overjoyed as he charged toward Ammo to digest the author. Secretly, Ed was yelling behind the television screen, "Go, Gluttony!" Ammo then claps his hands together and pushes his hand onto Gluttony's head. After Ammo did this, it teleported Gluttony to Jurassic Park. There, Gluttony was standing in front of a gigantic T-rex. The T-rex roars at him, but Gluttony bites off his head and finished him in five minutes. Ammo then put his hands together and teleported Lust to the worst place of torture of the logic for a week, BOBOBO! There she tried to kill Bobobo, but cartoon logic prevented Bobobo to be harmed and the eternal happiness theme drove her insane and sent her to a mental hospital, but that's not important in this fan fiction.

Right now, we turn our attention to Edward, who finally after thousands of lives and millions of coins, finally reaches the end of the tunnel. There, he finds a warp pipe that would lead him to the end of the maze. Ed tried to jump into the air, but he was too short to reach the top of the warp pipe and teleport. He yells to the author, "Hey! I can't reach the warp pipe!" Ammo then complains, "Well if you weren't so short, then you would have made this jump easy." This pissed Ed, but there was nothing Ed could do. Luckily, there was a spring trampoline right next to him, so he picked it up and placed it under the warp pipe. He then jumped on top of it and hit the ceiling. He swore a lot since he forgot about two dimensions and relocated the trampoline. He then gets up to the top and went to the pole. He then went into the castle and the fireworks did their thing again.

After that, Ed asks if he could take a break. Ammo ranted, "Dude. This is called 'Super Elric Brothers,' not 'Super Elric taking a Break Brothers.' Al complains, "That doesn't make sense." Ammo then commented, "Oh shut up, you stupid toaster. It was bad enough I had to order super size for you to wear Luigi's costume." Anyway, Ed continued the game to save 'princess' Winry and the story continues…

* * *

COME BACK FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER… **IN THANKSGIVING!**


End file.
